Our Perfection
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Furihata thinks about his and Akashi's relationship while the emperor sleeps. Akafuri, yaoi, don't like don't read!


**Orignal Prompt: Can I please get AkaFuri from this quote, if it happens to inspire you? Or maybe another pairing if you think is best but PLEASE DO MORE AKAFURI I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR AKAFURI AFKFNKVejbfje thank you: quotes/123960-the-reason-i-know-what-we-are-to-each-other**

**So another prompt fill, yay me! So this one is another Akafuri, hope you all enjoy, and since this is Furihata centric I can't make it a late birthday fic for Akashi. Hehe. Oh and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer I do not own KnB**

* * *

_Per·fect [adj., n. pur-fikt; v. per-fekt]-adjective- entirely without any flaws, defects, or shortcomings_

I would never classify my relationship as something that was perfect. Far from it actually. We didn't start out like the mangas and we aren't going to end up like the movies. It was something that I expected and accepted upon entering this relationship.

In the beginning I was too scared to oppose him. I had heard the stories that Kuroko told Kagami, and I knew what he was like from Kuroko explaining what happened at Teiko. Even seeing him in action drove the fear of him into my heart.

But that was quickly replaced by his love, and as I built confidence I also got my courage. Thus we come to the first actual flaw in our relationship.

It had been a warm morning, I was staying over at Akashi's after we had _done it. _He had made breakfast and I had volunteered to do dishes. It had been nice up until I went to wash the dishes.

The look he gave me was one of disbelief.

"What are you doing?" He had said.

"I'm washing the dishes." I responded.

"Like that?"

I turned to face him more squarely. "What's wrong with how I'm doing it?"

"It's such the commoner way to do things. We have a dishwasher."

I don't know if it was because he called hand washing dishes a commoner thing, I was painfully aware of our different in class standings, or if it was the fact he was looking at me like I was dumb. But either way I snapped.

"I'm sorry that I'm a commoner, and that I wouldn't know that you have a dishwasher the first time that I visit your house. Forgive me for being normal!" I had yelled at him.

_I _had _yelled _at _Akashi Seijuro!_

Despite what my mind had told me I didn't back down and gave him an even look. He looked startled but then he started to laugh. Already annoyed I pushed past him.

"If you're going to laugh then I'm leaving. You can do your own damn dishes!"

I proceed to slam the door shut and run as fast as I could. As I ran I realized that I was probably going to end up dead because of what I had just done. Still I ran not sure of why I had tears running down my face.

It had taken a week of Akashi constantly calling me, texting me, emailing me, sending actual messengers, before I responded to him in a simple but straightforward text.

_I'm sorry. _

As it turned out he just wanted to make sure that I was safe and to make sure that we hadn't broken up. Kuroko later told me that it was strange for Akashi to act so emotionally.

I took it as a compliment.

My mind once again focused on the present. I smiled fondly at that memory. Akashi never again commented on the way I took care of household things, I didn't speak to him about how we can do our own things without the service of a maid.

I glanced down at the figure sleeping beside me. His vibrant red hair peeking out from underneath the covers. I had to shove some of my dull brown hair out of my face.

Dropping my hand I hadn't noticed how close mine was to his, I jumped at the feeling of another hand gripping mine through the covers. The owner made a slight noise as I quickly moved my hand under the blanket where his instantly wrapped around mine.

I wondered if he just always grabbed hands in his sleep or if it was just mine.

I pictured how our hands would look underneath the covers. My lightly tanned had resting on top of his pale one, his hand slightly more muscled than my own, with perfectly trimmed nails compared to my rush job ones.

He was always so perfect, and I was clumsy, only good on my best days. He was nearly-perfect on his worse. I came to realize that his worse are only when I am sick, injured, away, or we were having another fight.

I let out a breathy noise. _I _couldn't affect the great emperor that much could I?

We were so different, yet at the same time so similar.

We liked cold weather to warm, chicken to pork, warm colors to neutrals.

I thought about what the Greeks believed. That we were originally a person with four arms, four legs, and two heads. But were split apart because of our power. I wanted to know, if that were true, then are Akashi and I the two pieces of the same body?

I crinkled my nose. That was weird to think.

Shaking my head, I realized that with our things that we had in common we didn't have any mutual friends. We both knew that GoM, but I've never talked to a single one long enough to consider them friends. The guys at Seirin practically hiss when Akashi walks into the gym, they hated him, and Kuroko was just extremely indifferent to him.

His teammates, which were close enough to friends for Akashi, didn't like me at all. They looked at me like I was the plague and on public outings they completely exclude me. Akashi always punished them, and treated me like a prince when we got home.

I didn't mind that my friends hated him and his hate me. As long as I'm with Akashi things would be fine.

For the most part.

Beside me I heard shifting around, indicating that the Emperor was waking up.

"Kouki?"

"Go back to bed."

"Lay down." Akashi was fighting a yawn before he fell right back to sleep.

I smiled softly and snuggled into the covers. Akashi once again causing me to wonder if he wasn't somehow attuned to me. I laughed at the thought.

A sleepy grumble silenced me quickly. I rested my head against his chest. His heart beat strong and steady. I was drowsy in his sleeping company.

I smiled into the darkness forgetting why I had woken up in the first place. All I knew was the love I felt radiating from my living pillow.

For our faults we couldn't be considered close to perfect, most of the time we couldn't be considered a functional thing.

But I knew, as my eyes closed, to the rest of the word we may suck as a couple.

To us however, we've reached our perfection. We won't trade it for the world.

* * *

**Bah, sappiness happened. Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you did in the reviews below! Later! ~IF**


End file.
